Tempus Temporis
by Lady of Tenn
Summary: Time Travel/Soul Mate Fic….Hermione is plagued with a prophetic dream and given ominous prophecies'. Will Lord Voldemort ever exist? Or will Hermione succeed in her quest to bring peace to wizarding Britain? Can love truly conquer all evil? Non Canon-Alternate Realities. I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's worlds; I simply play with the characters.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.

Summary:

Time Travel/Soul Mate Fic….Hermione is plagued with a prophetic dream and given ominous prophecies'. Will Lord Voldemort ever exist? Or will Hermione succeed in her quest to bring peace to wizarding Britain? Can love truly conquer all evil? Non Canon-Alternate Realities. I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's worlds; I simply play with the characters.

**Prologue: Tempus Temporis**

"Hermione, please, I beg of you, don't leave me now!"

Hermione plagued with fear, betrayal, and heartbreak turned back to look at the faceless man kneeling on the ground. She looked down at the base of her robes as he clung to them. Clinging to them as if this were his last remaining life line; tears began to fall down her face.

She had never felt so many emotions before course through her veins. This monstrosity of a man, with whom she had unexpectedly fallen in love with not so long ago, had broken her heart and nearly shattered her soul.

She dropped to her knees and ran her fingers through his soft thick hair and pulled his face up to look at her by gently placing her fingers underneath his chin. Staring deeply into his dark brown eyes, searching desperately for the slightest indication of sincerity in his pleas of forgiveness.

Why could she not see his face? Deep brown eyes and hair was all that could be seen. "I don't understand." She mumbled under her breath at barely a whisper. "How could you? I love you." She brought her hands back away from him pulling her arms around her waist tightly. Unable to hold back her heart wrenching sobs any longer she let them release as if a dam had been shattered.

He reaches out for her and Hermione scrambles back onto her elbows quickly twisting to run away as fast as she can. As she's running, she's wiping away tears and snot from her runny nose, barely able to breathe, and desperately attempting to block out his cries of anguish as he screams out her name.

"Hermione! Please! Hermione, don't go, please come back to me!"

She runs as fast as she can, desperately attempting to get away from this unnamed man. She takes a chance to look back only to see he has crumbled on the ground, arm out stretched in her direction and his back moving fiercely up and down in an obvious state of despair. She glances back to watch as she runs and falls into a seemingly endless abyss. Hermione feels herself falling for what seems like an eternity until she finds the bottom of this endless pit. Smack! Everything goes black.

**AN:**

**HELLO LOVELIES! Once again I come to fanfiction with yet another story. I hope everyone enjoy's my quick prologue. Not to worry the chapters will be a tad bit longer. I'm gonna shoot for bi-weekly updates. Mondays and Fridays, however no guarentees as life always seems to have a way to jump up and bite you on the tooshie. The story is Rated M for later chapters. To answer any questions about how I know that…Yes the later chapters are already written. **

**I promise to you the readers NOT to re-write this story after I've posted twenty chapters…that is so annoying. If I see this story does not have any interest…I probably will pull it off my page. So please remember to Follow, fav and review, the writers on this website, myself included, LOVE THAT SHAT! ITS WHAT WE LIVE FOR! ITS LIKE CRACK! **

**ANYWAYS! Enough rambling…so to the back story on the whole Tempus Temporis, the original JK Rowling story is ACTUALLY an ALTERNATE REALITY in my story. If you are not OK with that please stop reading now.**

**This is also a Hermione/Tom Riddle Jr pairing. Ron and Hermione is the WORST pairing in the history of the written word. Yes I said it you may smack me if you wish. A las that is my opinion and opinions are like butt holes everyone's got one. Anywho, this will be my only "AN" with the exceptions to disclaimers or Guest reviews. Review or Private message me if you have any questions or concerns regarding the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Off to Hogwart's

**AN:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.

**BIG THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR GIVING REVIEWS! **

**MOCHABUTR, LYANAH, SMITHBACK, PUNKYREDHEAD AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST…ONECELESTIALBEING!**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO ONECELESTIALBEING FOR GIVING THE FIRST REVIEW TO TEMPUS TEMPORIS!**

**Chapter 1: Off To Hogwarts**

Hermione once again awakens on the floor in her bedroom. She's had this same dream every night since the beginning of the summer holiday. Thinking aloud she ponders exactly what could it mean? Who's the man? What could he have done to her too make her so upset?

Setting up off the floor onto the bed, her shoulders slouched slightly in an obvious state of confusion. At the risk of sounding like that nit wit Trelawney she would have to go to the library at the beginning of term to research recurring dreams. It has to mean something.

Strange as it sounds she can remember everything as if it were a memory instead of a dream. The musty smell in the air, the feel of his hair, the warmth of his chin, his breath on her face; even the cold air and weightlessness as she falls into the abyss. Reaching over to her night stand she grabs her journal and once again writes down the same dream from the night before.

Perhaps Harry may be able to give her some insight on the train ride to school. Providing Ron doesn't give his dim witted opinion. Honestly that man wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a unicorn and a thestrial.

Luckily for Hermione she would be heading to Platform nine and three quarters tomorrow morning. She was absolutely thrilled about her third year. After corresponding with Professor McGonagall this summer and receiving approval from Dumbledore she would be officially using a time turner to take her extra classes. Thrilled would be an understatement if that's how she was to describe her excitement.

Packing for the start of term was complete so deciding to spend her last day at home spending quality time with her parents had been a wonderful idea. Quickly picking her body up off the bed and running through her closet she decided on a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue jumper. She made her descent down the stairs as her parents greeted her in the living room.

They were taking her too go out and about in London with no specific places in mind, spending the day in museums, book stores and various antique dealers. Night fall came too quickly as Mr. Grainger drove them home with ice cream and lemonade in hand.

Giving her mum and dad a hug and kiss good night Hermione made her way up the stairs to bed. Closing her bedroom door and stripping down to put on her night cloths, Hermione's mind couldn't help but drift back to her recurring dream, wondering if she would once again need to write the same dream down into her journal in the morning.

...

An audible thump could be heard coming from Hermione's room the next morning, followed by grumbling and mumbling as the sound of her picking her body up off the floor resonated downstairs.

Mrs. Grainger gave a quick smirk to her husband as he chuckled aloud.

"I swear Jean we are going to have to put her baby rails back onto her bed before next summer."

Their laughter filled the room long before Jean responded.

"Seriously though Henry, do you think it's time we buy her a larger bed? Perhaps a twin size is no longer appropriate for a thirteen year old. Do you believe all teenagers this age have the same problem?"

Henry couldn't stop laughing. He attempted to speak through his giggles but his attempts were interrupted by Hermione walking through the kitchen door, giving a grunt of a greeting, followed by a large stretch and yawn as she made her way over to the tea kettle.

"Hermione dear, why is it you wake up on the floor every morning?" Her mother's curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Oh..well...strange dreams Mum. Stone...w-wall." She answered while stifling a yawn and grabbing the pot of tea to pour her a cup.

...

Hours later, Hermione and her parents made their way to Kings Cross Station. She was bouncing around looking for Harry and Ron. Not paying attention to her surroundings she ran straight into none other than Draco Malfoy. She would feel the pain in her bum for many days to come.

"Watch yourself you filthy little..."

Clearing his throat to make Draco close his mouth Lucius looked down at Hermione with a sneer and back at her parents viciously.

"Get up Draco. No need to waste your breath on worthless vermin." He turned on his heels with Draco closely on his tail walking away.

Hermione's father quickly helped her up off the ground while staring daggers into the backs of the retreating Malfoy men.

"Hermione dear I will never understand how you can put up with such types in this world you are entering."

"It's ok dad. Really, it's only the Malfoy's. Everyone knows what sleaze balls they are and will always be." She dusted herself off and proceeded to look for Harry and Ron once more. Finally seeing a gang of red heads Hermione took off running nearly knocking Harry down with a ferocious hug. Ron received the same hug.

As everyone gathered around the three of them Arthur cornered the Grainger's asking various questions about silly common objects found in nearly every Muggle home. Her mother gave Hermione a broad smile and excused herself from Arthur pulling Hermione to the side for her farewell pep talk with her daughter.

"Hermione dear I have the most horrid feeling about you going off to Hogwarts this year. Promise you're worrisome mother that you will be extra cautious this year? I'm not sure why but I feel like you are in danger in this world."

"Mum I promise to keep an extra cautious eye out this year. Nothing bad can happen at Hogwarts." Her mother pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her unruly curls atop her head.

Her father came over and gave his daughter one last look over. Giving her his love he sent her on her way aboard the Hogwarts express.

...


	3. Chapter 2: Harry's Revelation

**Chapter 2: Harry's Revelation**

Hermione and the boys made their way through the train and into an empty compartment. All eager to see how the others summer had gone.

"It's so wonderful to see you guys! It feels like an eternity has passed since I've seen you two! Tell me Harry how is your Mum and Dad I didn't see them on the platform this year?"

"Oh well Uncle Sirius had a minor accident as we were leaving to head here. So Mum sent me here with Ron and his family. Dad was furious with him, but I have to say, the whole situation was quite funny. I don't know who the woman he was with this time, but she threw a really nasty hex his way!" Harry erupted in laughter causing the lot of them to laugh.

Hermione had met his Uncle Sirius only once before and she had to admit he had very good reason to be such a ladies man. He was devastatingly handsome. He made her giddy nearly every time he spoke to her and this was by far not in her character at all!

"What of your summer Ronald? I seen in the Daily Prophet your family went to Egypt. I bet that was absolutely fascinating!"

"It was pretty wicked, I must say though, I'm not a fan of the heat in that country."

"Surely that's not the only thing you remember from the whole trip! I would love to study the history of the wizarding population there!"

"Hermione...there is more to vacation than educational information..." Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"What of your summer Hermione? What did your family do this year?" Ron asked trying to suppress his laughter from Harry's sarcastic comment.

"We went to Paris. And yes I studied the entire time I was on summer vacation." She stared heatedly at Harry, daring him with her eyes to say anything sarcastic.

Little did they know her summer was spent studying for the extra classes that Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore had encouraged her to take at the end of last year. They had also informed her over the summer of the approval for her use of the time turner. She was a bit nervous about the extra classes but having already read all the text books she was quite certain this year shouldn't prove to be too difficult. The only class she didn't want to take was first thing tomorrow morning...Divination...what a useless subject.

Harry was fiddling with an unusual object, for him anyways, and Hermione was becoming more and more curious with its nature.

"Harry, why are you prodding that journal?"

"Well...I'm not sure why exactly. He said it would become clear when I could get it open."

"Who said it would become clear? Where did you get it at?"

"Oh right..well...Mum took me out to Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. She said it was accidental to Dad but I have a feeling it was an arranged meeting. Well, anyways, we ran into an old friend of hers, Severus Snape. He took us out to eat in muggle London and took me to the side. He said he had something important to give me but he couldn't tell me anything about it or how to open it. He gave me this wrapped in brown paper. Mum told me not to tell Dad. Mysterious bloke that one was, he works in the Department of Mysteries ya know? I think he may be an Unspeakable." Harry nonchalantly waved the brown leather journal around. It was very plain with a simple rune on the front cover embossed in gold.

"Can't say I've ever heard of him or of a book that was incapable of being opened...What is that rune on the front cover?"

"I dunno. Mum said it was the symbol for H." He scratched his head curious of why he would be given such a book.

Hermione wanted to snatch the book out of Harry's hand. She decided though it was only a matter of time before he would come to her for help. He always did...he never was any good with riddles.

The train came to a stop some time later and everyone piled out of the train and onto the wagons that led to Hogwarts. Hermione was finally at home. Such an overwhelming feeling always came over her upon their arrival to the beautiful Scottish castle. She did nearly forget however she needed to pull Harry aside tonight and ask him about her dreams.

Everyone piled into the great hall. They all listened to the first years being placed by the sorting hat and to Dumbledore's speech. As everyone chatted around them Hermione quickly turned to Harry.

Whispering, "Harry, would you care to join me in the common room? I have something important to discuss with you in private."

Harry looked at Hermione confused but concerned and agreed silently and followed her from the table. As they were walking he finally spoke up.

"Hermione is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure Harry. I've...well...I've had the same dream every single night since the beginning of summer holiday. I don't know what it means or why I have it every night but I was wondering if you had ever experienced anything similar?" She began to explain her dream to Harry. Growing more and more concerned with each word she said watching Harry's reaction.

Harrys eyes grew large, his skin visibly paled and she could have sworn she seen fear in his eyes. He took a deep swallow and a shaky breath before responding.

"Yes. Yes Hermione, I've had the same dream every night since the first of summer as well. Only mine is different than yours. I'm just a baby in my crib. My Mum is telling me over and over how much she and dad love me. This maniac breaks down the door and argues with my Mum to get out of the way. But she refuses and I wake up hearing the unforgivable curse with a flash of green light. Like you though everything feels so real..."

Hermione's fears rise to the surface. This must be why her Mum felt so uneasy. Something was going to happen this year. She just didn't know what. Anxiety consumed her and suddenly she felt very frightened to be standing outside the portrait alone with Harry.

"Did you tell anyone about your dreams Harry?"

"Yes. I told Mum and Dad."

"Well what did they say?"

"That I should talk too Dumbledore, but they assured me it was just a dream. The next day is when I met Severus."

"Perhaps we should go to Professor Dumbledore tonight then? Show him the journal too?"

"No I say we talk to him after classes tomorrow. I'm sure he is swamped tonight Hermione. Let's just stay close together tomorrow. Deal?" He extended his hand expecting her to agree.

"Deal." Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a vigorous shake as she was pulled into Harry for a very tight hug.

After Harry's hug they crossed over into the common room of Gryffindor Tower. Both shaking with fear as the gravity of what they had just discussed hit them both square in the face.

**AN: **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**BIG THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR GIVING REVIEWS! **

**PUNKYREDHEAD, ELLEBELLE12 AND CASSIE-D1!**


	4. Chapter 3: Prophecies and Such

**Chapter 3: Prophecies and Such**

The next morning Hermione awoke once again with her face slammed up against the floor. A bit startled from the chill of her dream she slowly got up and gathered her things to begin her day. She made her way down to meet Harry for breakfast.

After breakfast they walked arm in arm to Divination. Hermione dreaded this class more than anything. Sitting down between Harry and Ron they listened to Trelawney's instructions. As she made her way to get her tea cup, Trelawney grabbed her arm; in a voice unlike her own she began to speak in almost demonic tones.

_**"On the fifth night of the last month a terrible tragedy will unravel the mystery known as time. **_

_**The brave lioness will be lost from within but will emerge again into a time unknown. **_

_**Upon her return only she will remember what once was. **_

_**Only she has the power to suppress the great evil serpent when all will be fearful of even his name."**_

Hermione fell back into Ron when she released her arm; the entire class staring at them both. Hermione didn't know what to do or say. She looked at Harry as tears formed in her eyes. What did it mean? What do they do? Was she the lioness? Was Harry the serpent?

Harry rushed to her side and ran out of the room with her, heading straight to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster must know at once. Hermione knew that was a real prophecy. There was no denying that Sybil, on occasion apparently, was a true seer. But what did it mean. Fear and anxiety was attacking her mind. Dumbledore will know what to do and in a way she felt a little more at ease knowing she could place such confidence in the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was standing at the entrance to his office waiting for them to arrive. She was amazed to see that he already knew something had happen. She had seen the twinkle in his eyes and the concern in his brow. An eerie feeling came upon her and it made her stomach nearly lurch with dread. He knows what it means already. De ja vue quickly set in as she and Harry were ushered up the stairs. He quickly sat them in the seats across from his desk and quickly made himself comfortable across from them.

"Lemon drop?" He reached for the bowl as if to give them a chance to grab one before taking one himself, shaking his head when both declined his offer. His usual jovial smile leaving his face as he looked at them both, for a long moment it seemed as if he wasn't going to say anything.

"I understand that you, Miss Granger, was given quite the cryptic prophecy only moments ago?"

"Yes sir. Do you know what it means?"

"I did receive a patronus just before your arrival from Professor McGonagall. She described the best she could from student's descriptions. However, I'm afraid this is the first time I've heard this prophecy. Tell me Miss. Grainger have you been experiencing any odd dreams?"

Hermione was a bit dumbfounded at Dumbledore's revelation. How could he possibly know about her dreams! Was he spying on her? Hermione grew uncomfortable biting her bottom lip, more like chewing it off.

"Sir, how do you know all this?"

"Miss Grainger I have been at this school for many, many years. I remember every face that comes through the front doors. And your face I have most certainly seen before."

"But how?!"

"Professor Dumbledore that is impossible!" Harry shouted clearly afraid.

"Mr. Potter I'm certain that you're dreams have been quite the nightmare lately. Am I accurate in my assumption?"

"Yes. But..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence before the old man sat up and turned to the fireplace. They watched as Professor Dumbledore paced back and forth after his floo call. Worry etched sternly across his face, no longer seeing the twinkle in his eyes. The green flames suddenly flashed in the fireplace and Severus Snape walked through.

Severus gave a curt nod to Harry and glared down his nose at Hermione. He turned to Albus with a vacant expression ready to listen to the older wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore. I must say I was quite surprised to hear from you this soon. Did Mr. Potter share his journal? Or is this about Ms. Grainger's prophecy that just arrived at the Ministry?"

"I'm afraid it is about Ms. Grainger."

Albus began explaining the events that had transpired and shared with Severus the prophecy. Severus expression never changed as he turned to look at the two seated beside him.

Looking at Harry attempting to gauge his emotions and back to Hermione studying her body language he mentally processed the information that was just given to him by Albus.

"Harry, where is the journal I gave you this summer?"

Harry fumbled around in his bag for a few minutes and pulled out the old leather journal. He stood and walked it over to Severus.

"Mr. Snape I'm sorry, I really tried, but I couldn't get it open." Harry attempted to hand the journal over to Severus but he took a step back as if he were afraid to touch the journal.

"Have you allowed Ms. Grainger to handle the book?"

Harry looked back at Hermione and shook his head in the negative. Stumped as to why he would give him a book if it were meant for someone else.

"Please lay the book on the desk. I need you both to explain your dreams to me in full detail." Severus conjured a chair and sat down. A dic-ta-quill popped up beside him ready to take his notes. He stared impatiently at the two pointing at Hermione to begin.

Hermione hesitated, not knowing who this man was she was fearful to reveal any information too him. The tall slender man dressed all in black. His dark black eyes and his long black lanky hair didn't help his dark persona. The headmaster noticed her pause and stepped in to assure her that Severus could be trusted.

With Dumbledore's reassurances she proceeded to tell him about her dreams. Explaining in great detail at how the senses were more real as if it were her reliving a memory instead of a dream. She watched deep lines begin to form on Severus and Albus' face, their brows coming together in deep concern. As she finished they both chanced a worried glance at each other before looking at Harry.

After Harry explained his dreams the two older men excused themselves to the adjacent room leaving Harry and Hermione alone at the Headmasters desk.

"Harry, did you see the worry on their faces? This is serious, very serious. What do you suppose they are discussing?"

"Calm down Hermione. If anyone will figure this out I'm sure the two of them will know what's going on with us and the prophecy."

Just at that moment Albus and Severus walked back into the room. The color drained from their faces. They knew what was happening. Their worst nightmare had come to pass. The prophecy Severus and Albus was given on Severus sixteenth birthday was coming to pass. Only one thing left to confirm its coming. Hermione must open the journal.

**AN: DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**BIG THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR GIVING REVIEWS! **

**PUNKYREDHEAD AND LYSAIA!**


	5. Chapter 4: Minor Understanding

**Chapter 4: Minor Understanding**

"Hermione, if you would please pick up the journal from the Headmasters desk and attempt to open it." Severus asked in an eerily low baritone voice.

"Yes sir." She stood up and reached for the journal, looking at it very carefully before actually touching the book. Glancing back at Harry, noticing his reassuring nod, she turned her attention back to the journal and picked it up. The journal glowed with a bright yellow flash blinding everyone in the room.

Shocked by what happen from just her picking the book up, Hermione dropped the book onto the floor, stepping back quickly as an unseen breeze brushed through the pages of the book. The pages flipped from front to back multiple times before she inched her way back to it bending over and picking it back up. The book calmed in her hands. She could feel the ease creeping up her arms and coursing through her veins. This was her journal but she had never seen it before Harry showed it to her on the train.

Harry, Albus and Severus were all eagerly standing watching her very intently. Harry was the first to speak.

"How did you do that?!"

"I...uh..."

"I believe we have some things to discuss. Miss Grainger is there anything written on the pages of the journal? Or are they blank?" Severus interrupted her knowing she had no idea what was going on.

"They are all blank."

"Cast a revelio charm and see if anything appears."

She did as Severus instructed and was amazed to find all the pages filled in, with her handwriting scrawled across the pages. She gasped in shock nearly dropping the journal again. She was already sinking into her know it all self, ready to read the contents of the book.

Albus spoke up ready to give the explanation he had been dreading for nearly twenty years.

"I believe this would be best explained to them by me Severus. Please have a seat so that you may fill in any gaps that I might miss along the way."

Albus called a house elf up for tea. Things of such a grave nature were always best said over a cup of tea.

After finishing their tea he began.

"Hermione, Harry, this will not be easy for you to hear, nor will it be easy for you to accept. I trust that you both will be able to form your opinion before we begin to read the journal. When Severus was a student here at school it was no secret that he was subjected to the horror of the marauders. Harry as you already know, this consisted of your father, Sirius, Remus and Peter. The bullying escalated in the last two years of school for Severus. To minimize the story a bit let's just say Severus was pushed into a corner and was nearly killed. That night he was brought to the infirmary and I stayed with him for many long hours attempting to calm him down. Close to the early morning hours we were disturbed by a very loud crack. I immediately stood and drew my wand knowing only a very powerful wizard or witch could breech my wards. I was nearly floored by what I saw next. As Severus lay in bed behind me, a much older Severus was stalking towards me, looking very torn and covered in blood. I didn't have time to speak before he handed me a prophecy globe and this journal. He told me the days he lived would be no more providing we could prevent the actions of the past. He handed me a phial filled with memories for my pensive."

Albus quit speaking and looked over to Severus. He pulled open the top desk drawer and pulled out the vial of memories, holding them up for Harry and Hermione to see. Severus began to speak as he stood and walked slowly towards the two frighten students.

"My older self-began speaking to me after handing to Albus the vial. He told me something that I will never forget. The future is never certain. But my destiny will still come to pass if our warnings are not taken seriously. He warned me that a dumb idiot Potter spawn and a, know it all Grainger twit would be my down fall. And I would live my life torn between two maniacs before my brutal death."

Severus glared down his nose at the two of them, both shaking in fear. He leaned down with his hands out stretched laying them onto the arms of the chairs they were currently sitting in. He began to speak menacingly in a near whisper so only they could hear him.

"So far we have managed to keep this reality and not succumb to a time paradox. I will kill you both without blinking an eye if you so much as attempt to screw it up."

"Severus! Don't scare the children." Albus chimed in a bit too late but with the hopes that Harry and Hermione got the point. He knew deep down if it came to their lives ending; he would kill them to save the thousands of others who lost their lives.

"If I may continue Severus please take your seat."

Severus gave them one last sneer and turned to walk back to his chair.

"As I was saying, the older Severus disappeared after giving us all the information we needed to make this reality a success. The prophecy we listened to first after he departed. None other than Sybil Trelawney was the seer who gave this prophecy. The same Sybil you have recently found to have given you your prophecy Ms. Grainger."

Albus pulled the prophecy out of his robes and Severus reached out his hand to touch it, the unearthly sound of Sybil's voice came from the globe and began to give its inner most secrets.

_**"On the night the dark serpent falls the light will reemerge. **_

_**A bond will be made between the Raven and the Phoenix**_

_**The Phoenix will rise as the Raven submerges into the darkness of time.**_

_**Their destiny unknown **_

_**They will need to guide the lioness to right her wrongs to prevent the terrors bestowed by her serpent.**_

_**The Phoenix and the Raven will remember all that once was and what will never be...light can only prevail with the partnership of their bond."**_

Albus looked over at the two seated across from him, understanding washing across Hermione's face quickly.

"Headmaster you are the Phoenix."

He nodded.

"Mr. Snape you are the Raven?"

He nodded.

"How many times has this conversation happen between the four of us?"

Albus spoke first. "This conversation has happen twenty six times. However, it's never been this early. Nor have we ever had this new prophecy." Strangeness was added to his voice that Hermione was unsure of.

"Do you suppose that this is a good omen or a bad one?"

Severus spoke this time standing to his full height.

"I feel it is not a good sign. Albus on the other hand, feels this is the best opportunity we have ever had." He walked behind them grumbling to himself; "Always the bloody optimistic..."

"So what do you suppose will happen? I know I am the lioness. Does that make Harry the Serpent?"

Albus spoke up, "That I'm afraid will be determined by the journal. It's never quite acted like it did only moments ago by your touch." He easily avoided the latter question.

Harry finally understanding what was happening decided to chime his two cents into the conversation.

"Well open the bloody book already!" His voice was squeaking with fear.

Severus turned to face Hermione nodding towards the journal.

Hermione picked up the book and began reading the journal to herself at first; feeling a strange pull by the journal not to read it out loud.

_I Hermione Jean Grainger solemnly swear that what I say to be true. This journal may not be read aloud, nor can the contents be shared with anyone. Hermione this is the final time you will have to read this journal. You have found true happiness and will never need to come back to your time again..._

Hermione didn't understand why she would not want to come back. Everyone she loves is here in this time. If she wasn't allowed to tell them of the contents of the journal how did they know what was in the book...she decided to read the next bit...

_Hermione, I know the strange dreams you are having seem pointless but they are indeed a memory and a very pivotal point in time. Your forgiveness or your decision to not forgive is the difference between the life you know now and the deaths of thousands of magical and non-magical beings. In the back of this journal there are four letters. You must give them now to the Headmaster. There are one for our parents, one for Harry, one for Severus Snape and the other for Albus Dumbledore. They cannot open them till after you vanish. My wards will hold until you are no longer in their time._

Hermione looked up at the three of them staring at her. She flipped back to the last page of her journal and pulled out the four letters. She looked at them intently wondering about their contents. She looked at Albus and handed the letters out towards him.

Albus looked over at Severus and back to the letters before taking them. This had obviously not happen before.

**AN: DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Update tonight…afraid we may have power outages tomorrow and don't want you guys to think I forgot to update!**

**BIG THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR GIVING REVIEW! **

**SDRLANA21!**


	6. Chapter 5: The pensive

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 5: The pensive**

"I think perhaps it's best to put those letters somewhere safe." Hermione stated the obvious a bit too much at times she was most nervous.

"I am not allowed to discuss with you the contents of this journal. However, whenever it happens. I leave that is, you may look at the letters. Apparently wards won't hold once I am gone."

"What is the meaning of this Albus!? This has never happen before!"

"Severus...please...I think it's quite obvious what is happening."

"You are infuriating old man!"

"Harry I think perhaps it's time you and Miss Grainger take your leave."

"But Headmaster? What does all this mean?"

"Only time will tell dear boy."

"Tell us what old man!"

"Severus, do be quite."

"I will not until you show them the memories! That is our only way to help them and you're forgetting the most important piece!"

"I don't feel it to be necessary this time around Severus."

"Are you joking?"

"No."

"You daft old fool! Harry, Hermione...come over here, I will prepare the pensive. You will see these memories." He grabbed them both by the elbows and stalked across the room.

Hermione was afraid. She didn't know what was in the vile but she was already close to breaking down emotionally. Too much information at one time was overloading her in a major way. She was just given information that she would possibly never see her friends or family again. She would be going back in time, but she didn't know when or what time she was going to or why really for that matter. And now this git of a man was dragging her to see memories of a possible route in time that may never happen! She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in protest!

Without even a warning or any indication Severus was pushing her into the pensive. She watched as a horrible man consumed wizards, witches and muggle with an army of darkness. Lord Voldemort was the most evil man she could have ever imagined. Harry was orphaned and raised by his horrid Aunt! This can't be real, this can't be a possibility, and this is what she could prevent!

They lived their lives in a constant state of fear. Their education was being blasted by constant disruptions. People dying because of their blood status, everyone she knew and loved were either dead in the end or mentally tarnished for the remainder of their days. The survivors would never be the same; their youthful adventures changed and forced to grow up at the age of eleven. She didn't know who was worse Albus or this Lord Voldemort. 

Hermione could feel a connection to this Lord Voldemort. She knew him, could feel him deep within her, this had to be the reason for her time travel. And if she failed, God help her, God help them all, because this reality could never come to pass.

They all fell out of the pensive together. Harry began to vomit and nearly hit Severus' shoes with his up chuck. Hermione stood with her back straight and her head held high. She could not let such chaos reign in this world. This would not happen; she would not allow it to ever be a reality.

"This will never come to pass." She stared at Severus a long moment and then to Albus. A single tear fell down her cheek. Without wiping it away she reached down to get Harry up off the floor, calming his mind by brushing her fingers through his hair. Deep sobs escaping his chest. He buried his face into Hermione's shoulder and cried deep agonizing sobs as he relived the memories from his dreams.

Hermione struggled to get Harry back to Gryffindor tower. His sobs steadily slowing down with each step they took. They became after a while a small whimper. He began to walk without assistance as they reached the moving staircases. He would not accept the future that Severus showed them. His parents could not die. They just couldn't, he needed them. He had to help Hermione.

"Hermione…about what Severus showed us…do you think that could ever become a reality?"

"No Harry I don't think it will. I'm sure whatever it is that I will have to do I will figure out when I arrive in the past. And I will not allow that to happen. There are too many people that need to live. I honestly don't think I could ever forgive myself if I allowed that fate to pass."

Hermione and Harry found their way into Gryffindor tower and made their way to bed. After such an eventful evening Hermione found she was lying flat on her back staring off into the blackness of the night consuming the room, her mind a vortex of swirling memories that could come to pass. The things she saw in the pensive were absolutely horrible. How could a man become such a monster? Her need to help him was overwhelming.

She glanced over at the journal she had laid beside her pillow. With thoughts of the wretched Lord Voldemort rolling to the forefront of her mind she picked up the journal and began to read. The entries were cryptic at best. Nothing really made sense in the later chapters. There were a few instructions in the beginning that seem to lead her where she needed to go once the time displacement happen, but other than that it seemed that Hermione was on her own until she entered her new place in time.

She could only hope that it was at least at Hogwart's. 

**AN: DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**BIG THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR GIVING REVIEW! **

**SDRLANA21 and PUNKYREDHEAD!**


	7. Chapter 6: Time Travel

**Chapter 6: Time Travel**

Months had passed since that faithful night with Albus and Severus. Hermione and Harry were thick as thieves, nearly inseparable except to bathe and sleep. The fear of alternate realities consumed them, many nights they lay in the common room discussing the revelations of time. Wondering what each reality could have brought for them. Seeing only one alternate path in the pensive was nearly devastating.

They could not fathom how Albus and Severus tolerated seeing so much death and devastation. Not long before the Winter Holiday break was to begin Hermione and Harry found themselves in the Great Hall with Neville, Ron, Ginny, Dean and Seamus. All conversing happily about the trip home with great anticipation about seeing their families and opening gifts on Boxing Day.

A great hush consumed the group as they looked over Harry and Hermione's shoulder. Harry and Hermione, whom had been in their own private conversation, finally noticed the silence from their friends. They both gave each other a fearful glance and looked over their shoulders to see Severus looming behind them. Only then did they realize today was the 5th of December.

Hermione didn't know what was worse, the sneer on his face or the large lump in her throat that was slowly preventing her wind pipe to pass air into her lungs properly. She felt Harry's hand grasp hers as Severus began to speak.

"The headmaster has requested your presence in his office immediately." He turned on the spot causing his robes to swish rather dramatically behind him and took off towards the exit in large galloping strides.

Hermione and Harry quickly stood and rushed to keep up with him all the way to the Headmasters office. All the while she and Harry had never released their hands from each other. Upon entering the Headmasters office she was consumed with a great feeling of dread. Albus watched every step they took and motioned for them to sit. Severus joined him on the other side of the desk.

"I assume you both know why I have brought you to my office?" His voice was filled with worry and a troublesome tone that Hermione could not recognize.

"Today is the fifth of December Sir." Hermione whispered the words out as Harry stared at her with fear in his eyes.

"You are correct Miss Granger. Has any strange happenings occurred today?"

"No sir. Just as normal as any other day." Harry chimed in sheepishly.

Albus and Severus exchanged a concerned look at each other before Severus walked around the desk to stand in front of Hermione; looking down at her sternly before speaking without passing a glance at Harry.

"Miss Grainger I believe you are not telling us the truth. What is on the end of that chain on your neck?"

Her hand instinctively grasped the time turner that lay against her bare skin under her robes. She gave a worried look at Albus and then back to Severus before he had another chance to speak Albus chimed in...

"Severus that piece of jewelry is of little consequence. And I do not feel that Miss Granger is lying to us, nor is Harry. Come I believe it is time to let them leave they have answered my concerns."

Severus was outraged. "Let them leave! Have you lost your mind Albus? Today is the day from the prophecy; you cannot allow them out of your sight! And what is this jewelry around her neck?" Severus reached down to Hermione to grab the necklace to see what it was. As he did Hermione leaned back in her chair protectively holding the time turner in her hand. Severus did not anticipate her to lean back and was caught off guard. He fell into her knocking Hermione out of her chair, causing her to violently fall with the full weight of one, Severus Snape, on top of her on the floor.

Hermione felt a circling sensation all around her with her eyes closed tightly shut. The heavy weight of the man once lying on her had disappeared. As the feeling gradually ceased she opened her eyes to find that she was still on the floor of the headmaster's office. She instantly began to cry feeling an awful pain in her wrist. The fall must have broken her arm. She felt a hand on her shoulder just before she was violently pulled up and her back pushed up against the hard stone wall and a wand pressed into her neck by a much, much younger Headmaster Dumbledore.

**AN: DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**I'm so sorry for the delay in updating….my family and I have recently went through a bout of the flu. Kind of put a damper on any free time! Thank you for your patience!**

**BIG THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR GIVING REVIEWS! **

**TERRY(GUEST REVIEW) AND SDRLANA21!**


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting Professor Dumbledore

**Chapter 7: Meeting Professor Dumbledore**

"Who are you?! Where did you come from!? How did you get in here?" Albus shouted.

Hermione could only stutter her name for the rage in his eyes was so great that it nearly made her soil her pants. "H..Her..Hermione, sir."

Nearly screaming Albus repeated his unanswered questions. Until someone else in the room cleared their throat Hermione could only see Albus and feel the crackle of magic that surrounded them both. At the sound of the voice behind him he calmed down just a bit and removed his firm hold on her but never removed his wand from underneath her chin.

"Albus do calm yourself; you're acting as if you were a cat surprised by a rather unpleasant dog. It's rather obvious to see that this young girl is terrified and has no clue where she is. Come now release her at once and allow her to sit." Headmaster Dippet reached over to calm Albus' hand on the shaking girl's neck and gently pulled him away. With a gentle smile he reached for the girls hand and escorted her to the chair by his desk.

"Dear girl you must excuse Professor Dumbledore he has had many shocks in the last few years. And to be quiet honest you did show up rather mysteriously in my office. So please have a cup of tea and answer the questions when you have calmed yourself to an appropriate level." He handed her a cup of tea and gave a stern look to Albus. Albus took the seat next to her and gave her an apologetic look before grabbing a cup of tea as well.

Hermione only needed a few moments to regain control of her emotions; she cleared her throat before she began.

"I am Hermione Granger; I am a student here at Hogwarts in the year 1995. I am assuming that my fall with Severus Snape in Headmaster Dumbledore's office that my time turner may have malfunctioned. I am not sure why I am here exactly, or when to be more precise. All I know is that my destiny has been chosen for me in the form of a prophecy and that I am the only living soul on Earth that can prevent grave devastation." Hermione hung her head so low it nearly laid in her lap. Only her and Harry had ever uttered those words. It was such an immense amount of pressure on her shoulders she could not help but feel the gloom that surrounded her words.

Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore could only stare at each other. The child sitting before them gave a very dreadful proclamation to their future.

"Miss Granger, would you please share this prophecy with us and any other information you may see fit to share."

"Actually sir, Headmaster Dumbledore, uh, from the future said that I could give you some memories to put in your pensive. If you would please hand me my bag and I can give you the vile it is contained in."

Dumbledore got up and grabbed her bag. Searching through it first to be sure there was nothing dark and handed her the bag. She opened a compartment on the front and handed him the memories. They put them in the pensive and dived in so to speak to figure out this mystery. After what seemed like an eternity they both emerged pale faced and silent.

"My dear girl, we are at your service. My name is Headmaster Dippet. You already know Professor Dumbledore. However, at the current time, he is the Transfiguration professor. Our school year begins tomorrow. We will of course have to create a new identity for you and a back story. But according to the memories we have just seen a majority of that is already complete. Do you understand so far?"

Hermione gave a weak nod. She wondered what was in those memories, before Headmaster...no...Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Miss Granger, you are to pose as my daughter. Your name will be Hermione Dumbledore. We will create all the necessary paperwork. Your mother will have allegedly died at birth and I had no knowledge of you prior to this summer holiday. You would have lived as an orphan in a muggle orphanage near Surrey. Your status will be half-blood. It is to our belief that you are to befriend a boy by the name of Tom Riddle. He is a Slytherin student, very cunning, charming, but he has a very dark side Miss Grainger. He has fooled nearly everyone at this school. You need to be aware of his past as well as what he is capable of young lady before we throw you into the serpents den."

At this point Hermione was scared to death. She mustered up all she could of her Gryffindor courage and listened very carefully to everything Dumbledore said. He had never steered her wrong before and she supposed he wouldn't now. She would do as he says. Tom Riddle would become her tutor to help her catch up with the rest of the third years. Meaning she would be placed in Slytherin and housed close to his dormitories so they may tutor after classes and dinner. She must look as if she is exceptionally powerful to gain his interest and that she knew she could do well.

"Miss Grainger, did I do that to your arm?" Albus said to Hermione, after he noticed her grasp on her arm, with sorrow filled eyes. He raised his wand before allowing her to speak and healed her broken bone.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore for healing my arm, however, I am afraid I broke it prior to my arrival. If I am to pose as your daughter, how shall I address you?"

"In classes you shall address me formerly, in front of Tom, you will address me as father or whatever you feel comfortable with in that regard. I will get you to the Slytherin dormitory now, you shall meet Professor Slughorn, he is the Head of House. You will also meet Tom. He has been here for the summer and will probably be curious at your introduction. Especially seeing as the Gryffindor Head of House is me."

"Yes sir, I would assume that he will be curious. I am ready to go whenever you are, Headmaster Dippet thank you again for all of your help and kindness."

"Not a problem dear. Let me know if the need arises for any assistance."

"I will sir." Hermione nodded with a grateful smile to bid him farewell and followed behind Albus to meet her new Head of House and Tom Riddle.

**AN: DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**I'm so sorry for the delay in updating….my family and I have recently went through a bout of the flu. Kind of put a damper on any free time! Thank you for your patience!**

**BIG THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR GIVING REVIEWS! **

**TERRY(GUEST REVIEW) AND SDRLANA21!**


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting Tom

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter 8: Meeting Tom

Hermione followed Professor Dumbledore without engaging any conversation. She was extremely nervous at meeting Tom. This man could possibly turn into the most feared wizard in history. The thought was terrifying. And now, here she was, entrusting her well-being into the hands of a potential madman. Fear was easily etched across her face. Never once had she been in the Slytherin common room, and now, when blood supremacy was at an all-time high and not kept in hush tones, she a mud blood was being thrown into the middle of pure blood hierarchy. She wanted to drop to her knees and cry.

Professor Dumbledore stopped and turned to her just before entering, giving her a compassionate look before speaking. "Please remember Hermione, there is no greater power then the power of love." He embraced her in a very fatherly embrace and held her hand as they crossed over into the Serpents Den.

Professor Slughorn was taken back a bit as he was conversing with Tom when Professor Dumbledore entered the common room with a very young lady.

"Professor Dumbledore! How are you doing old chap? How can I help you this fine afternoon?"

"Horrace always a pleasure seeing you, Tom I hope your summer went well. I am here bringing you a very bright surprise. You see here is your newest Slytherin. I was hoping that you and Tom could make her feel at home."

"Of course Albus! Hello young lady, and who might you be?"

Hermione was a bit afraid to answer. Tom had been glaring at her the entire time, putting her on edge just a bit. His face was stone cold, with no emotion seeping through. She faltered a bit before answering Slughorn.

"Hello, Professor Slughorn. My name is Hermione, Hermione Dumbledore." She meekly answered while extending her hand.

Professor Slughorn reached out to shake her hand with a flabbergasted look shining across his face.

"My dear child, did you say Dumbledore?"

She looked at him and back to Tom and looked down. She thought perhaps looking scared was the best approach. As she was getting ready to answer, Albus answered for her.

"Well Horace...may I sit down?" He sat allowing Hermione to sit first and then sat down. He rubbed his face and looked up with concern.

"Horace, Tom, I expect this conversation to stay within these walls." They both nodded their agreement. "Hermione here is my daughter. I was unaware of her existence until a short time ago. Several years ago I had a foray, you could say, with Hermione's mother, never to speak with her again. She became pregnant after my departure and died in child birth. Seeing as I had no knowledge of her pregnancy, Hermione here was placed in a muggle orphanage. I'm not sure how she passed through unrecognized for her first year; however, she was brought to our attention this summer after some rather unfortunate events happening in the orphanage. I went to retrieve the child and recognized her almost immediately. She looks exactly as I remember her mother." Albus began to shed silent tears. Horace reached out and patted him on the back.

"There, there now, all is fixed it seems. No need to be sad Albus. Why exactly is she sitting here in the Slytherin common room Albus?"

"The sorting hat placed her here just moments ago. I was hoping Tom that you would be able to tutor Hermione. She is quite intelligent in the muggle world. I have been working with her some over the summer but her tutoring will need to continue throughout the year."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, we Slytherin take care of our own. Miss Dumbledore I am Tom Riddle." He took her hand and kissed the top of it as any pure blood would do when making a new acquaintance.

"Hermione, if you need me for anything you know how to find me. I must be off now Horace! Busy day ahead of us all tomorrow! I trust that you will take good care of my daughter." Albus gave a caring smile to his "daughter", turned and walked out of the Slytherin common room; leaving a meek Hermione in the path of two curious stares.

"Forgive me young lady, but you seem rather fearful of Tom and me. You must trust us and have a little faith. We won't treat you as that dreaded orphanage most likely done to you, as they did young Tom here. You are with family now my dear child. After all, with a father like Albus, you will be destined for great things!" Slughorn said with distaste as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. That changed rather quickly to a greedy stare with the last. Tom glared daggers at him for revealing more information to the unknown girl.

"Hermione, would you like me to show you to your rooms?" Tom extended his hand to her and asked politely.

AN:

Sorry for the delay folks! Don't hate me! Hope you enjoy the update! I'm hoping to get back on track with my updates!


	10. Chapter 9: Power's Discovered

**Chapter 9: Power's Discovered**

Hermione felt as if they were very accepting. Her father told her when she received her letter to Hogwart's that you never judge a person by their first impressions; they are often the most misleading. So with that wonderful piece of advice in the forefront of her mind she kept up her guard and allowed Tom to escort her to her new home….in Slytherin. It almost felt sinful to admit to herself that she was now a slithering snake.

"Yes Tom. I would very much appreciate seeing my new home."

She watched him falter a bit when she said home. Was there something wrong with referring to Hogwart's as her new home? As they walked Hermione ran thirty different conversations through her head. She couldn't form a cognitive sentence if her life depended on it at this moment. Tom was very handsome. More so than any other boy in her time at Hogwarts. On top of that, if Albus was to entrust her with him to learn her studies, he must be very intelligent. She ended up not speaking until he spoke first, once they arrived in her new room.

"Watch your step Hermione, don't fall." He held a hand up to her so she would not fall as she came into her room. She held his hand and walked in to a gloriously large room. There was only one bed, indicating she would be solo in her nightly routines. This would make getting to know Tom a lot easier; no one would know any of their conversations.

"As you can see we have very spacious and private dorm rooms. Only the first and second years share a dorm. You do have to share your lavatory with one other person, this is much better than the other houses, were everyone shares one lavatory. I see here that all of your personal belongings are in place, as well as your books, years one through three, are on your book shelf. Would you be interested in starting your studies tonight?"

Hermione was still bewitched by the boy standing in front of her, he was so charismatic. She felt entranced with each new word that he spoke. My goodness, what did he say?

"I'm sorry Tom, I was lost in thought. This room is spectacular. The sheer size is amazing compared to what I am accustomed too. Please forgive my rudeness. What did you ask me?" Hermione tried to be as polite as possible, but in usual Hermione fashion it came out a tad bit clumsy.

Tom gave a small smile. "I was simply wondering if you would like to begin your studies tonight."

"Oh yes, absolutely! I am very eager to learn everything I can. I've already read all the books. I mostly need practice. A lot according to…hrmm...is it proper to call him father yet? I don't really know him all that well?" She suddenly realized she was rambling out loud. "Oh right, sorry Tom, I tend to get lost in thought and forget that I'm talking out loud on occasion. What time would you like to begin?"

"I will return in two hours. That should be sufficient time for you to prepare and make your room more at home, until then." He nodded his head and abruptly turned leaving her room.

Well wasn't he a bit snippy. Hermione was just thankful the introduction was over. She must find her journal as quickly as possible. Surely there was more guidance to go by, and fear of a book was absolutely absurd. She walked over to her book shelf and began to browse through the books until she found it. The beautiful leather journal Harry had given her just a few months ago. Granted it wasn't a gift, but it was the only thing she had left of her time.

She opened the journal and watched as elegant hand writing began to scrawl across the pages. Hermione fervently read each line that lit up on the page. It was basically a walkthrough of the current day. She skimmed ahead to this evening, and realized that Tom was already admiring her beauty. She honestly had not noticed the glances or stares. She was simply too engrossed in the beautiful room, not to mention the gorgeous boy walking in front of her the whole time.

As she was getting ready to close the book, large dark black letters popped up onto the page.

_**WARNING! TOM DOES NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR LOOKS HERMIONE! HE MAY THINK YOU ARE ATTRACTIVE BUT HE IS ONLY INTERSTED IN YOUR MIND AND YOUR POWERESS AT THIS POINT! PRACTICE THE PATRONUS CHARM BEFORE HE COMES TO YOUR ROOM. HE WILL ASK YOU TO PRODUCE ONE FIRST THING. IF YOU CAN PRODUCE A FULL BODY PATRONUS ON WHAT HE THINKS IS YOUR FIRST TRY HE WILL THINK YOU ARE VERY POWERFUL! REMEMBER TO THINK OF THE HAPPIEST MEMORY YOU CAN AND CAST EXPECTO PATRONUM!  
**_

For the next hour and forty five minutes Hermione did nothing about her appearance. Instead, she cast her Patronus charm until, a bouncing lion cub, came shooting out of her wand only moments before he arrived. When he arrived, she had her books scattered all over her floor, parchment lay disorganized everywhere in the room and her hair was in a loose bun with little pieces falling all around her face. She turned around shocked to see him standing in the doorway. A strange expression crossed his features.

"Good Evening Hermione. I see you have begun your studies without my assistance."

"Um well, yes I may have. I apologize but I was just practicing some spells and charms. Would you care to give me a moment to reorganize my disorganization?"

"Of course." He gave her a quick nod and watched her studiously rearrange her notes, and perhaps color coded number charts?

She chanced a glance at Tom and noticed he was smirking at her while she picked up her mess. After a few minutes she had cleared the floor, arranged her notes according to each subject and laid them all on her bed neatly stacked.

"Right then, that's that, sorry Tom for the delay. I'm ready to begin whenever you are ready."

"Yes I see. We are going to begin testing your magical power, if that is ok with you? I would like you to do exactly as I do."

Tom turned facing the wall and cast the Patronus charm. A giant snake appeared and slithered around the room passing between Hermione's legs and up around her waist before disappearing. She took a deep breath and nodded at Tom before she raised her wand.

"Expecto Patronum." She spoke in a clear, even tone and watched as her lion cub gracefully emerged from the tip of her wand. Never taking her focus from her cub she guided it over to Tom and it sat by his side in a stance of protection.

**AN: DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last update. You can all give a big thanks to those who reviewed for your extra chapter today. **** I won't be updating again though until Monday. **

**BIG THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR GIVING REVIEWS! **

**PUNKYREDHEAD AND CASSIE-D1!**


End file.
